Etceteria
Etceteria is a city located east of the kingdom of Miscellania. In the past, they were once in a war. The place was ruled by Queen Sigrid alone but during Throne of Miscellania, an adventurer managed to make them fall in love with the help of Prince Brand, a wannabe poet. During Royal Trouble, Etceteria's supplies was claimed stolen by the Miscellanians and claimed that they have a huge army. It turns out, that neither side had a huge army, or any major plans to invade once another. After finding out it was in fact teenagers led by Arnold Lydspor, the two kingdoms went to peace. On the island itself, there is a bush patch and a spirit tree patch near each other on the south side. There is a bank on the north part of the island close by, making farming very useful. Travel *Players can travel between Rellekka and Miscellania (and then to Etceteria) via boat, by talking to or right-clicking the Sailor, which requires completion of The Fremennik Trials quest. In Rellekka, the boat is located at the docks just north of the marketplace. In Miscellania, the boat is located at the dock on the south-eastern part of the island. When arriving at Miscellania, players wearing Fremennik sea boots 2 or better can jump from the north end of the dock onto Etceteria, reducing considerable time from walking. Ways to get to Rellekka include: **Players can also cast Waterbirth Teleport, take the boat back to Rellekka by talking to Jarvald, then walk east to the boat to Miscellania. **Players with level 30 Construction can move their POH to Rellekka for 10,000 coins. They can then simply use the Teleport to House spell or tablet, leave the house, and then walk a short distance north to get the boat to Miscellania. **Players can use a Rellekka tablet, Fremennik sea boots (any tier), or Enchanted lyre to get to Rellekka. **The Lunar Home Teleport spell can be used to Lunar Isle without runes, go outside of the village and head south-east to the ship, talk to Captain Bentley to travel to Pirates' Cove. From there, Lokar Searunner provides transport to Rellekka. **Players with Fremennik sea boots 1 or higher can operate it to teleport to Rellekka. *Fairy ring code teleports the player north of the castle on Miscellania. Players must have progressed through part of the Fairytale II - Cure a Queen quest to teleport using fairy rings. *Players with level 83 Farming can grow a Spirit tree on Etceteria and then use the spirit trees to teleport to and from the tree on the island. Players must have completed the Tree Gnome Village quest to teleport using spirit trees. *Players with a charged ring of wealth and have completed the quest Throne of Miscellania can teleport directly to Miscellania with one of its charges, then walk across the bridge to Etceteria. Notable features Managing Miscellania The Etceterian locals will gather resources for you after the completion of Royal Trouble. Players often come to Etceteria to increase their favour with the locals as part of their routine and/or check coffers to optimise the resources gathered. :Note: *If you attack a Skraeling or any of its citizens on Etceteria, your loyalty rating will not fall unlike on mainland Miscellania as they will not shout out for help. *Like on Miscellania, there is a Fish stall and a Vegetable stall. Unlike on Miscellania, if you steal from these stalls, your loyalty will not drop, making it useful if you wish to train Thieving as the guards are only level 2 combat. Bank There is a bank on the far north-eastern part of the island. This bank is useful for players on Miscellania or Etceteria who discover they need something (typically, a tool to do work for Managing Miscellania) or who wish to deposit their crops harvested from the Etceterian farming patches. Otherwise, the bank is little used as it rather remote and does allow single clicking to quickly use the bank. Farming Bush patch There is a Bush patch in the south part of Etceteria. Viable methods to quickly access the patch in a farm run include (from fastest to slowest): *A Spirit tree planted in the patch to the east (requires 83 Farming) *Teleport using Fremennik sea boots 2 (or better) to Rellekka, take the boat and then jump the shortcut near the patch. *Teleport using Ring of Wealth to Miscellania and then run to the patch. *Waterbirth Teleport, then travel to Rellekka via Jarvald, and then run east to use the boat to Miscellania, finally jumping the shortcut with Fremennik sea boots 2. Spirit tree patch There is a Spirit tree patch close to the bush patch in the southeast part of the island. Shops The Island Greengrocer sells a small stock of vegetables. It can be stolen from with 2 Thieving. The Etceteria Fishmonger sells fish and fishing supplies. It can be stolen from with 42 Thieving. Etceteria Dungeon There is an entrance to the Miscellania and Etceteria Dungeon behind the castle, close to the Spirit tree patch. There are various shops on the Miscellanian (west) side of the dungeon. NPCs *Arnor *Ashild *Banker *Carpenter Kjallak, who is involved with hardwood trees for Managing Miscellania. *Farmer Fromund, who is involved with farming for Managing Miscellania. *A Fishmonger *A Guard by the dungeon. Unlike most guards, this guard is a non-attackable NPC rather than an attackable monster. *Haming *Helga *Matilda *Moldof *Rhazien, who will tend the bush farming patch for the player. *A Tool leprechaun *Yulf Squecks, a gnome who will tend the spirit tree patch for the player. Monsters *Two level 2 Skraelings in the market area. *Level 2 Rabbits, west of the castle. *Level 1 Chickens, in the courtyard and north of the castle. Trivia *The banker seems to wear the female version of the Armadyl pendant or the Pendant of lucien. *The dungeon entrance prevents players from walking around the outside of the castle along its eastern wall. Players who can enter the dungeon and are walking from the north can continue by entering the dungeon and immediately leaving it, as they will reappear south of the entrance. Players wishing to walk in the other direction cannot use this trick as exiting the dungeon always places the player on the south side of the entrance. *As with all Managing Miscellania resources, the player can use the teak trees, mahogany trees, and allotment/flower patches only to do work for the island's inhabitants. No resources can be directly harvested from these items. *The title "Etceteria" most likely comes from the Latin phrase "et cetera", meaning "and other things". This is probably due to the fact that the island is aloof from the more common playable areas in RuneScape.